fistoftruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Expedition
Work in Progress Players are able to play Galaxy Expedition 5 times a week. Cost of each play is as follow: 1: free, 2: 8 gems, 3: 8 gems, 4: 20 gems, 5: 20 gems. TIPS and TRICKS * TAKE NOTES ** This is almost necessary if you want to have any consistent galaxy success. There are three levels of note taking: Unmarked Cards, Win Rate, and Turn Guide. *** 1) Bare Minimum: Record which missions have unmarked cards. This means they do not display that the card is in the deck before you start the mission. A good example of this is missions with Night Ambush (Nightmare, Night Skaab, Petrol's Amubush, Fortification of Ice). *** 2) Decks that work and decks that dont: If you use a good deck on a mission and win, it will help next time you get that mission to use the same deck. If you lose, record it too cuz then you know that deck probably has a poor win rate. *** 3) Turn Guide. This in my opinion is overkill. This can help on really hard missions (recommended), but in general not needed. I mostly only do this for what the enemy plays on turn 1. *Think outside the box **There are a handful of common cards that really help that you might not consider. Blazing devil, haboob, even oasis guide can help you kill some strong enemies with 1 attack. This is extreamly helpful to consdier when your good races are not available, you need to think about all options. *Legendary cards are NOT NEEDED **Do they help? Absolutly. Are they needed? NOT AT ALL! If you rely on a legendary then your deck is unbalanced and not gonig to have a high win rate. *Have good cards in all races **This is an extreamly important tip. You might find that the best races are really good, but surprisingly enough the other races can sometimes to the job even better. I am ALWAYS finding new decks that win against medium to difficult missions with races I never thought to try (usually because I lose my main races in a poor draw or unlucky battle earlier that galaxy). **If you have strong cards in all races, you can create more unique decks that can solve problems. **There are many times I have lost 4 of my 7 races early in the galaxy and still won the final mission. Many times! **Don't get too discouraged when you lose your favorite / strongest race. It seems stressful but ultimately it is still possible to win! *Take advantage of AI **The AI is very predictable. Use this to your advantage! It might feel difficult at first, because you don't know their trends, but paying attention to how they drop units will help you in the long run. There are some missions where their first turn play is always in the same spot! *Mana Curve **Mana curve is a very interesting topic when it comes to Galaxy. In reality, the enemy cheats: They get all of their low mana units in the beginning, medium in mid game and high mana for late game. They have a perfect mana curve and perfect draws! How can you win? **You need to have the appropriate amount of low mana units to win control early game, and the correct amout of high mana units to snowball into late game. This is much easier said than done **Things to consider':'' ' ***This mindset depends on the mission. There are some missions, where you only need low mana cost units. You don't need more than 5 high cost units on missions like these because getting the early control is necessary in a starting hand, and the high mana cards are not needed because you can with with the low mana cards alone no problem. ***The harder missions, you need more high mana units to win late game, but you also need high mana units to win early game. You need both! This is a difficult balance to make, that may only click once you have data on how the mission is played and which decks work or not. ***A great example of these types of missions is Eternal Night (Where the enemy plays Winter-eve Heralds). If you only have low mana units, he will win. He will do a lot of damage to you and keep doing damage, so you need high mana units to eventually win. But you will never be able to play high mana units unless you kill some Heralds.... so you need a lot of low mana units too. I recmomend 5-8 high mana units (5< mana) and the rest low mana (4> mana) to have good starting hands and draws to get to late game. *Ask for help **The discord has a lot of players, you can always ask players what they recommend on missions and what decks to build. Here is a video of a Hell Galaxy completion (v1.6.0) https://youtu.be/8YaS4cyDr8A Blue Galaxy * Stages 1-3 (x25 Dust) ** Carnivorous - Weald Warrior, Weald Minotaur, Regenerative Ogre, ('Volley of Arrows)'' * Stages 6-8 (x35 Dust) ** '''Fence art of the Temple - Temple Guard, Sword Guardian, Imperial Cuirassier ('Seize Position')'' ** Stage 9 (x120 Dust) ** '''Blood Sickle' - Hell Reaper, Reaper of Despair, Lilith Blood Wing ** Monster Professor - Skullcrusher, Bloodlust Osyluth, Guard Professor ** Thunder Bamboo - Fargesia Guard, Sika Magi, Thunderstorm ** Avatar of Deus - Frost Flamen, Polar Yeti, Avatar of Deus ** Paean of Armour- Shield Janissary, Janissary Commander ('Temple Guard, Hymn Of Light')'' Nightmare Galaxy Hell Galaxy Final Stages * '''Paean of Armour '- Janissary Commander, Shield Janissary, '''Temple Guard' ** Mission begins with an Endless Wintersoul on spot 5 # * '''Paean of Armour'- Shield J''anissary, Janissary Commander (Temple Guard, Hymn Of Light)'' # Temple Guard (Row 1) # Temple Guard x2 (Row 1) # Shield Janissary (Row 3, to block my 2 units) # Janissary Commander (Row 2, max synergy) # Hymn Of Light # Shield Janissary